


Efforts For Rest

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juudai's tasks as Haou never end.  Yubel knows he needs his rest and will make certain this happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efforts For Rest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Efforts For Rest  
 **Characters:** Yubel, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A87, write a fic that includes every letter of the alphabet at least once; GX Flash Bingo, #002, worn with life's care  
 **Summary:** Juudai's tasks as Haou never end. Yubel knows he needs his rest and will make certain this happens.

* * *

Juudai stifled a yawn for the third time in about five minutes. Yubel rested a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, a small, tired smile on his lips now. 

“I'll be all right,” he murmured before he turned back to the negotiations. Someone had to get all of this sorted out and the individuals involved would accept no other settlement save one managed by Haou himself. 

Juudai hated having to do this, but he enjoyed the peace that he could bring in his wake for a change, and Yubel knew that as well as he did. That didn't mean Yubel _liked_ it, especially when Juudai hadn't slept properly in days. How did they expect him to be able to sort through all this if he didn't sleep? 

But the two factions were insistent; only Haou-sama could be trusted to do this. 

Frankly, Yubel knew they were right, in the sense of coming to Juudai for something like this. They acknowledged his superiority and his good sense – or at least that he knew who to talk to when things started to get too stressful and how to get advice from those with more experience in certain things. 

Which meant he knew to talk to Yubel, who remembered clearly all the lessons they'd once had in diplomacy when they'd grown up together in Kuragari. Juudai knew of his life then, but he still remembered everything to do with Yubel more than anything else. 

Yubel truly didn't mind that much. The memory of their promise meant everything, after all. 

“All right. Is this enough?” Juudai said at last. Yubel delivered their best frigid look to the representatives of the factions, making it beyond plain that if it wasn't, Yubel would have a few words to say about their stubbornness. 

_This has gone on long enough. Juudai needs his rest._ The bags under his eyes were deep enough to provide luggage space for three days worth of clothes. Yubel could hear his words slur together as well. 

“I don't know -” One of the representatives began to hedge, then caught sight of the fury gleaming in Yubel's eyes. “But I believe that everyone I represent will agree to it.” 

The other one nodded, gaze flickering from Yubel to Juudai. “As do I. It's all settled.” 

“Good.” Juudai swayed to his feet, Yubel resting one hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Enjoy your peace.” 

Yubel felt he wanted to say a lot more, but now wasn't the time, and he'd at least learned when to be quiet, most of the time. Yubel urged him out of the tent the negotiations had taken place in and toward the nearest shadows. Neo-Space would make a very good sleeping ground for him, where no one could bother him and the Neo-Spacians could assist in guarding his slumber. 

Juudai put up no resistance as he settled down on the sands, and Yubel brushed long fingers through his hair. _Sleep, my Juudai. I'll be here for you._

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
